


Breathtaking Blackout

by messynss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messynss/pseuds/messynss
Summary: Nothing else matters. Not that blackness, not that emptiness, not that loneliness. As long as they're on each other's constant, with promise lingers on their fingers.





	Breathtaking Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I think some of us are in drought, so I was drabbling, and here goes. For everybody~  
> Sorry if this is terrible *full-bows*

 

It’s movie night but they both know damn well that there’ll be less movie watching for the night because Lu Han has been away for too long. It’s a rare occasion for them to be together like this, leisurely intertwining each other’s hands while escaping from reality. They both are so tired and extremely exhausted, but nothing feels like it anymore because they are each other’s exhilarating power sources.

So it is no one’s fault when they are both sprawling out side by side on the floor, sloping lazily to the sofa behind them, with the movie playing just five minutes in, and Lu Han starts to poke on his own crotch. They have just done with dinner fifteen minutes ago, but apparently Lu Han is still hungry for more. Minseok has to lift his head from Lu Han’s side to see what’s going on with the hand that makes the shoulder he’s leaning on can’t keep still.

“What are you doing?” Minseok quips, the corners of his mouth curl up involuntarily when he sees his boyfriend’s half-lidded eyes staring back at him.

“I miss you?” Lu Han says seeming unsure with his own response. But his honest eyes stop Minseok from smirking, because he knows that Lu Han really means it.

“Yes? And I’m here, baby.” Minseok shifts to be in front of Lu Han, circling his arms around Lu Han’s neck, pulling himself closer to the brunette. “What are you doing by yourself when you have me here with you right now?” he whispers lowly into his boyfriend’s ear.

Lu Han is the one who catches Minseok into a kiss. It’s filled with longing and silent assurance for this moment that they really are here together and nothing else is any matter. Minseok puts his weight onto Lu Han’s lap and the brunette immediately gives up his hand on his own crotch to place them on the smaller man’s waist. They both melt into it and everything gets even more heated when they could taste the sweet lingering taste of tiramisu ice cream they had for dessert. A gasp breaks their kiss once Minseok starts rocking his butt-crack onto Lu Han’s hardening erection. And they both want nothing more than feeling more of each other.

“I miss you too, you know,” Minseok breathes out, taking in all Lu Han’s lustful eyes.

“I really hate being away from you.” Lu Han’s grip on Minseok’s side is even more tightening, another guaranteeing gesture.

“It’s the same with me. But let’s make everything worth the wait, yeah?”

The blinding smile and nod Lu Han gives is just enough promise for both of them. Minseok’s heart is flooding with warmth even when he can feel Lu Han’s clothed fully-hardened member on his behind. He lifts himself up from his boyfriend’s lap and starts to take off the too-tight black jeans the brunette wears in a swift move before throwing them over his shoulder. There’s a visible tent on the navy briefs and it’s his job to release it, so he’s doing just that.

Lu Han’s pleasured whimpering moan fills the room the moment Minseok swallows him whole without any warning. Minseok loves to hear every sound Lu Han creates and pride swelling in his heart that he is the one who could make Lu Han lost himself. He drags himself up and down the length with Lu Han’s hand on his now black lock as the guide, and Minseok is setting a very maddening pace for the both of them, Lu Han’s uncontrollable moaning be the prove.

When Minseok looks up to find Lu Han’s eyes, he’s looking back at the eyes sparkling with proudness that always instantly turn him into a puddle of goo. He can feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes when Lu Han’s tip hitting the back of his throat, but the caress on his hair is what keeps him going at it again and again. He hums to savor the length that is hard and heavy in his mouth, and Lu Han is nothing but screaming for the tight heat around his member. Soon after, Lu Han gives in and fills Minseok’s mouth with his come which the smaller man greedily swallows the whole lot of it. He makes a show of licking the nearly escaped drip and grins like it’s his most favorite thing in the world, which may honestly be true.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Lu Han exhales the words, fighting to catch his own breath.

Minseok smiles at him and that’s when Lu Han pulls him for another kiss. He could feel Lu Han’s hard breathing through the nose hitting his cheek while they’re sharing the leftover taste of come in their tongues. Minseok is so aroused right now and his adrenaline rush isn’t over yet, but he’ll wait until Lu Han settles a bit more. They join their forehead together as they shyly smile just hearing each other’s racing heartbeat.

When Lu Han gathers him into his embrace, not minding his naked bottom, Minseok closes his eyes. There’s nobody else here, just him and Lu Han, in this secret place that only the two of them know. Maybe they’ll pick up the cat tomorrow the first thing in the morning, and maybe they’ll spend the whole time just inside this house after that.

Nothing feels more right than sticking close to each other the whole time, stealing kisses here and there, teasing each other until one of them surrenders, or hearing each other’s carefree laughter filling the place. Really, anything, especially when they can see each other right in front of the eyes, in the flesh, not just another screen bordering them from actually touching each other. Minseok can actually hear Lu Han’s heartbeat ringing in his ear, the gentle stroke he’s feeling on his hair is from Lu Han’s tender fingers, also that pressing on the top of his head is from Lu Han’s lips. Everything Lu Han’s and he knows that it’s all going to be just as fine.

He never minds all those bitter cups of coffee with glaringly absent twinkling eyes of his favorite companion gazing back at him with those blinding smiles. He never minds all those colder side where no one would hug him as tightly and gently as there used to be. He never minds all those halfway tears every time he’s reminded of those soft lips on his ears whispering that they’ll be okay, they are always okay. He never minds any of the petty fights twisting out just because they both are drained from exhaustion, but really, they are just missing each other so much it drives them crazy. He never minds any of it, because he knows that as long as he’s holding onto their childish promise, Lu Han will too, and that’s all that matter to keep them going.

Minseok can hear the faint humming of one of their latest songs, one particular song that he knows is Lu Han’s favorite in the album, which not-so-coincidentally is Minseok’s teaser song and his favorite one too. He smiles, even if he’s reminded of their latest performance which particularly hard and he’s sweating bucket afterwards, but hearing the hums of the cheery song he can’t help but squirm, pressing the urge to dance with his boyfriend to their own rendition. He’s proud of his bandmate that helped create the song, and the image of members dancing foolishly to that song is always brings amusement to his face.

He’s startled when Lu Han lifts him up effortlessly to their bedroom and throws him softly onto the bed. He braces himself of what to come when Lu Han starts stripping him out of the clothes. His own hands make way to pull Lu Han’s t-shirt out of him so that he can feel the hard-earned abs of his boyfriend.

“You know, your work-out videos really riled me up every time. I can’t believe you shared them to the whole world,” Minseok says, slightly reprimanding his grinning boyfriend. He isn’t really mind, and he’s not one jealous type, but he believes some things are better to be kept private. “Your heavy panting, I often heard it when we’re alone, and it’s eerily similar. And I want you to make those sounds again right now, Lu Han.”

“What about your soft moaning, hm? I swear my dick twitched everytime I hear your little voice, which, hello, broadcasted and documented for the whole world to see too,” Lu Han challenges with a teasing smirk.

“Really? Then…” Minseok trails off to start playfully moaning continuously into Lu Han’s ear. Some of which very soft and some heavily exaggerated. Lu Han growls and if Minseok touches his dick right now he’s sure it’ll raise straightaway.

Minseok gets up to take a bottle of lube in the dresser. And just to drive Lu Han even crazier, he opens it and spreads his own legs at the same time, before looking into his boyfriend’s wide eyes and starts to shove his short finger into himself. He throws his head back in time he’s accidentally brushing his sweet spot.

“You fucking tease.” Lu Han hisses before getting up to the closet, trying to find something. He’s back with a bundle of silk Minseok recognizes as his ties.

There was a time when they were laughing at the ridiculousness at that time Minseok bought a bright red bowtie and the whole set of costume thinking he could pass off as his favorite little detective shooting paralyzing needles out of his watch. This time, as Lu Han starts to make a very tight and pretty bow on his joined hands above his head, he doesn’t think his childishness can be such a blessing.

“Fuck, you’re such a pretty gift,” Lu Han comments.

But when Lu Han is lost staring at him, Minseok wants more action, hence he starts to wiggle and thrash his lower body to get Lu Han out of his trance so he can get on with it. Minseok can free himself without much difficulty actually, but what would be the fun of it? So he plays along with his begging to get what he wants. He can feel his own erection standing heavy on his lower abdomen when Lu Han’s skin is in contact with his own while they are kissing even harder than before. Minseok makes those little noise again for Lu Han to drink in, and tops it off with a whispered “I love you.”

Lu Han takes another necktie and carefully wraps Minseok’s eyes with it and his vision goes empty. Lu Han doesn’t stop keeping his other heightened senses occupied though, so he doesn’t mind the blackout. He could taste Lu Han’s tongue on his, listen the heavy low humming pants he knows so well, feel the roaming hand on his sensitive pink nipples and another inside of him to stretch him out gently, also smell their maddening scent of sweat and sex. He’s becoming one mess that has yet to be ruined as he starts to move unconsciously onto Lu Han’s three fingers.

Everything feels so good, even more so when Lu Han flips him on his stomach carefully not to ruin the ties, and starts teasing his tip on the readied rim. “Baby, are you ready?” Lu Han asks softly.

“Always,” Minseok answers breathlessly, his face on the pillow pressing on the side for Lu Han to see his side profile, even if it’s hidden by his tied hands. But then Lu Han pulls his hair softly so he could be on four with his elbows pressing the bed and he puts his head on the tied hands instead, before Lu Han kisses him once again.

He lifts his ass up slightly and that’s when Lu Han begins thrusting, gently dragging into him and lets him adjusting. He screams out his moan at the painstaking grind. Lu Han’s hands on his waist pressing just right with each thrust. And there’s nothing else filling the silent room other than the deafening sounds of pleasure they let out of their mouths.

Minseok babbles his praise and maybe some commanding for Lu Han to hit all the right places even more harder, and he knows he’s lost it when his neglected dick is grabbed by the taller man behind him. He tightens around Lu Han and by his stuttering pace, he can tell that his boyfriend is close too. And so Lu Han follows two thrusts after, filling Minseok deep with his come.

They settle their breathing before Lu Han pulls out with a grunt. He frees Minseok from the bounds before taking the reddened wrists and softly pressing his lips on them. He continuously rubs the pinkish skin softly as he collects the smaller man once again into his embrace. Even with their heavy breathing, they manage to smile because of the overwhelming bliss.

Minseok’s little fingers make their way to the brunette lock, gently brushing the messy and sweaty strands. He starts kissing everything Lu Han, his forehead, eyelids, the bouncing cheeks, the little nose, and before he gets onto the lips, Lu Han says, “I love you too.”

And that’s all that matters. Even with the time of their away from each other, they can still expect the blinding ray of light that will come just right after those painful waiting. That’s what keeps them going as they link their pinkies right before they part.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lots of love and support EXO's comeback ♥


End file.
